


Before The Story

by HawkEyeDown



Category: The LEGO Batman Movie (2017), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basicaly a mix of the lego movie world with x-men elements, Gen, and sprinkle in an AU of batman and bruce being two seperate people, and you get this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkEyeDown/pseuds/HawkEyeDown
Summary: A death in the family is never easy, the death of one's parents even more so, especially if those deaths leave not one but two orphans behind.Bruce and Connor Wayne, left in the care of their butler Alfred, are trying their best to work through the grief. It's a hard thing to do and how they work through it are vastly different, but they have each other to rely on. Too bad there wasn't an instruction manual, that would have been nice.----[Small test snippet of an Idea I want to try and flesh out more and expand on in the future.]





	Before The Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you got curious enough by the mess of the tags then let me say that there isn't much context for this. I always wanted to toy around with the idea with Bruce and Batman being separate people entirely, but still closely connected so I made them twins.
> 
> Originally it was just that, but because my brain doesn't have an off switch it decided add X-men qualities in here by making Batman a mutant. I know Batman's appeal is that he is just a regular guy without any added superhuman qualities, but I wanted to really lean into the bat aspect more. So his 'mutant powers' are some echolocation/better hearing and ability to see better in the dark then the day. I didn't give him super human strength or anything. His ability to do parkour is something he learned to do on his own and is constantly pushing his limits to go farther, faster and higher and inspired after binge-watching a few videos on youtube but was also something I wanted to establish early on. Now this being just a side effect of being mutant or just a /him/ thing, I tried to leave that up for interpretation. 
> 
> And finally, this little snippet was an attempt to get a feel for their characters and a challenge to myself to stick as closely to Batman canon characterization as possible which was kinda harder than I thought now that they are split into two separate people. The mutant traits I couldn't figure out how to bring up without getting off track (which I feel like I ended up doing regardless) but I tried hinting at it through appearance.
> 
> But uh yeah enjoy this small thing! Feedback would be appreciated :D

It was autumn, or at least close enough to it. Gotham was always some form of cool (excluding for midsummer where it was scorching hot) so the extra chill nippinging in the air was always a telltale sign that the season was coming into full swing. Bruce Wayne, age 14 decided to take the longer route to school today. Of course it wasn't an unfamiliar route. Already so young and he knew every twist and turn and secret shortcut in this city. The paths less travelled were more risky, especially for someone his age and social status, but he wasn’t afraid. How could he be when his shadow was never too far away?

As if sensing his train of thoughts he spotted a flash of stark white in his peripherals and suddenly he wasn’t alone.

“Show off” Bruce teased, looking over his shoulder to see a familiar face. Connor Wayne, age 13 wore his favorite black and yellow hoodie hood down (a rare sight to behold) and backpack slung to one shoulder. It was almost scary how much his ‘shadow’ looked like him. Well, it wasn’t too much of a surprise, that was the point of twins after all, though the naturally pale-blond-almost-white hair and erie faded gray eyes distracted from that more often than not, and if that didn't then the always resting neutral look on his twin’s face threw any relation out the window.

“What made you decided to go this way?” As always his teasing was ignored, it made him pout but straighten up and give an honest answer anyways.

Bruce shrugged. “It’s nice out, and we still have a while until first bell rings. So why not?”

His twin seemed pacified by his answer, nodding more to himself than Bruce. Maybe he thought the same because he was much less alert and paranoid than he usually was. In all honesty Bruce was glad for it. With loss of family still relatively fresh in both of their minds it was a struggle to come back to a sense of normalcy anymore, but they were getting there. Bruce still couldn't go into alley ways alone however, and loud sudden noises still made him tense up and be unable to calm down a few hours after. Connor, if anything, became more anti social- or at least to anyone that wasn’t named Bruce or Alfred, he did. He rarely even struck up conversation with anyone in school anymore or really spoke at all.

His actions took place of words nowadays too and if he wasn’t failing in social situations he was tinkering. His time spent on personal builds or the scrap yard for things to make something out of were more frequent after the funeral. They were both dealing with the aftermath in their own completely polar opposite ways but Bruce was glad that didn’t mean less time apart. He wasn’t sure what he would do being away from Connor for any extended period of time and he knew Connor shared the sentiment if his increase in shadowing him from a distance was anything to go by. Bruce couldn’t find it in him to mind, he felt safer when his twin was around surveying everything from the rooftops.

The rooftop scaling wasn’t new by any means, Connor had been using them with the agility of a cat since he was able to lift himself over the gate surrounding the Wayne manor. From there his confidence only grew until he was not only doing it in the day but night as well. Bruce tried joining him a few times but he didn't have near enough assurance in his own abilities to be able to keep up, but was still happy enough to learn how to scale up fire escapes and over various kinds of fences as a quick escape if needed.

He passed on the night time habits, which had become so frequent that the sun couldn't go down without Connor itching to go out through the window and not come back for a few hours. Connors excuse being something about the cover of night made getting around the city being easier. Bruce didn’t buy it and was convinced he was a natural nocturnal being like majority of gotham Cities residence.

It got to the point where he’d stay out all night and end up passing out during classes. Today was probably a pass out day again, if the bags under his twins eyes had anything to say, but even with how tired Connor looked, there was a sense of calmness, like he had finally scratched an itch that was bothering him for a long time. Still, Bruce made a mental note to ask Connors teachers for a copy of the days notes, knowing Connor likely wouldn’t be awake long enough to copy them down himself.

The school wasn’t too far away now, just a few blocks away. It was now Bruce decided to break the comfortable silence they had fallen into.

“You see happy.” Bruce hummed. “What did you do last night that has you so…” he made a vague gesture , not really able to choose a word that fit and hoped he was understood.

Connor tilted his head in a way that made Bruce know he hit close. The neutral expression broke into a sheepish smile. “I managed to get on top of the gargoyles”

“The one’s on top of the church?”

Connor shook his head, smiled getting bigger. “Higher, and father away. You know the Tall office building on St. Peters? Right by Reno’s?

Bruce's eyes widened. “You went that far? Wait that things at least 20 stories high! And the gargoyles are- are-”

“At the very top yea-” He didn't get to finish as Bruce slung and arm over his shoulder and ruffled his hair. Connor let out a noise of surprised as he tried to push his twin off him, smile never leaving his face. “Alright! I give!”

Bruce laughed and loosened his grip but didnt pull away. “I can’t believe you! You know Alfred would have a heart attack if he knew, right?”

Connor snorted. They both knew what Alfred would think if he was privy to these habits, which is why they made an unspoken vow to not speak a word of it this to the man. It was hard enough to convince him to let them go to school on foot again, and even harder to convince him not to have an escort tag along. They knew he wouldn’t, because in Gotham that was like painting a target on your back with a neon sign screaming “I’M AN EASY TARGET” over your head and Alfred had more sense than to put them in that kind of danger, but it was the thought that counted. At least they knew he cared. Still, his old heart would collapse if he knew so they kept lips firmly sealed.

The school entrance was in sight now. Other kids were already waiting outside on the steps for the bell. Connor fell in silent step behind Bruce when they came in sight, his face going back to its neutral indifference. Bruce sighed but didn’t comment anything more, the sound of the school bell reaching their ears cutting off thoughts of continuing the conversation further.

 

 

 


End file.
